You're welcome, Harry Potter
by OvercastCrystal
Summary: So many lives were lost in the effort to stop Voldemort.  But they gave their lives for a greater cause, for life, love, and freedom.  And now, Life, Love and Freedom are giving back to them, with many gifts from above.


I don't own Harry Potter.

You're Welcome, Harry Potter.

A few days after the final battle, everyone could still feel the losses of their loved ones as acutely as the day they all put their lives at risk. But they did so for a greater cause, they put there lives at stake for a purpose, a purpose beyond Voldemort's or his Death Eater's understanding. The fought for freedom.

Though they were happy that the war was over, and never again would Tom Riddle ever threaten their families again, there was a loss in the air. For some it consumed them, for the Weasley family and Harry Potter especially.

They Weasleys had lost a son, a brother, a twin, and though they celebrate as everyone else, it was blatantly obvious that Fred was missing among their numbers.

Harry Potter had lost so much more than anyone could imagine, all because of the selfishness of one wizard. He had lost his mother, his father, his godfather, his honorary uncle, his mentor, his friends, even his poor owl; and worst of all, he blamed himself for all of their deaths. But more than that, he had lost the chance at a normal life. He had lost the chance at growing up with a mother and father who loved him, and didn't abuse him because he was a wizard.

He felt the unjustness of it all and he watched everyone in the Great Hall that morning. All these people, students, staff and visitors alike, had lost so many, for no good reason, because of an ignorant, power-hungry tyrant. Why did Fred have to die? Colin? Remus? Tonks? Why was young Teddy now parentless? What was the purpose of it all? What reason could there possibly be that the world had to go through something so terrible? But then, where there is good, there will always be evil. As much as one hates to admit it, there will always be a battlefield. But as long as good is there to keep evil at bay, the world will not fall.

That's the price to pay, so many lives given up for life, love, and freedom.

But so many lives were lost…

Everyone in the Great hall gave a start when the doors banged open with a resounding crash that echoed long after they had been thrown open. In walked a girl with log golden hair who could not be more than seventeen. No one had ever seen this girl before, and her presents was enough to cause a stir through the hall.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Staff, Students, and Visitors, I have gifts for you, to give back for the sacrifices you have made. You have fought bravely and have lost so many. I am here to give back for everything you have done. Do not question it, except it with open arms and heal."

With a wave of her hand, the great hall doorway was suddenly filled with people, and among them, the Weasleys gave a start, was none other than Fred Weasley.

With a cry, Gorge and Mrs. Weasley jumped up from the table and tackled Fred befor anyone could really register what had happened. But soon their cries were echoed form all over the great hall as people say their lost loved ones standing before tham as if nothing had happened.

The girl walked over to Harry, and looked upon him as he sat at the table with his best friends and girlfriend. Silently she held out her hand. Harry had no idea why, but he trusted this girl, and she gave him hope, for what he did not know, but he knew, somehow, that she was going to give him something that he never really had.

Without a sound, she led him to the very end of the hall, and with a jolt, he saw a sight that brought tears to his eyes. There stood his mother and father, looking no older then on the night of that faithful Halloween, and next to them, beaming, stood a much younger looking Sirius Black, and a healthier, younger, less scarred Remus Lupin with his arms around his wife, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, looking the same as ever with her bubbly pink hair.

He ran to them with a strangled cry, and the walls that he had built up all those years ago burst and the floodgates opened up. For the first time in his life that he could remember, he was being hugged and kissed by his mother and father. All his life he had wanted this, to have their arms wrapped around him and to be cocooned by their comforting embrace, to feel their love. Soon he was enveloped by all sides as Sirius, Remus, and Tonks joined in the hug. And then, something soft fluttered onto his shoulder and gave him and affectionate nip on the ear. Hedwig was with him once again.

He wanted to tell her thank you, but as he looked around, she was nowhere to be seen. He could see the Weasleys all had Fred in a death grip, while he was trying to laugh it off, Mrs. Weasley had let go of her son though, and was now practically suffocating two twins that looked like Fred and Gorge with her hugs. He could see Cedric being sobbed on by his mom and Cho, while his dad looked on tearfully, as if he could not believe what he was seeing. Dennis had Colin locked in bone-crushing hug, and would not relinquish his hold. All around people were hugging and greeting their once lost loved ones. But the girl was gone. Then a voice echoed in his ear.

_You're welcome, Harry Potter…_


End file.
